


flies and cobwebs unwind

by troubledsouls



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Physical Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 12:30:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9896549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubledsouls/pseuds/troubledsouls





	

"hi." josh mumbles, hand pressed to his nose.

tyler stares at him, looks left and right in the hallway, then pulls josh into his apartment.

tyler sits josh down on the couch. "i'm getting you an ice pack."

josh doesn't respond.

tyler slips into his kitchen and grabs one of his ice packs from the freezer. he wraps it in a towel and goes back into his living room.

josh hasn't moved.

he doesn't respond when tyler sits next to him, only flinches when tyler pulls his hand away from his nose to replace it with the ice pack.

tyler pulls a blanket off the arm of his couch and wraps it around the both of them. josh slowly moves to hold the ice pack.

josh's phone buzzes and he flinches.

tyler eases it out of josh's pocket.

 **kieran:** where aare you

 **kieran:** get back herre you cnnt break up with me

 **kieran:** come on babbe please

 **kieran:** plesee pleasee dot tellme yoourre seriouus

 **kieran:** jjsoh comme bback

tyler silences josh's phone and places it next to him on the couch.

 


End file.
